Az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer
by NevemTeve
Summary: Neville és Bellatrix sok évvel a háború után ismét találkoznak, és arról beszélgetnek, van-e ilyesmi egyáltalán. Van valami, amire sem Voldemort, sem Dumbeldore, sem Harry Potter nem volt képes soha?


**Az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer**

Nem sok dolog változott itt az elmúlt öt évben – talán semmi. Persze a nagy változás már korábban megtörtént: a dementorok távoztak, a sötét és levegőtlen cellákat kényelmes szobák, szinte szállodai lakosztályok váltották fel. Ez is része volt annak az alkunak, ami Denem és az új minisztérium között jött létre, néhány hónappal a végső csata után.

Az elítéltek kényelméről házimanók gondoskodnak, sőt – súlyos korlátozásokkal persze – varázspálcát is használhatnak. Nem mintha nekem kifogásom lenne ez ellen: ha annyit elérnek, hogy legalább az elkövetkező néhány évtizedben távol tartják őket a világunktól, részemről minden rendben.

Öt éve, mikor legutóbb itt jártam, azt reméltem, rávehetem az egyik rabot, név szerint Perselus Pitont, hogy segítsen egy bizonyos kutatásban... Elutasított, pedig ez azzal járt volna, hogy felfüggesztik a büntetését, és kiengedik, azzal a feltétellel, hogy én, mint valamiféle gondnok, felelősséget vállalok érte...

Talán épp ez volt a baj: a büszkesége ezt nem engedte volna... De még valószínűbb, hogy úgy gondolta, eleve lehetetlen, amit akarok: kifejleszteni az Elmegyógyító Bájitalnak egy olyan változatát, amely segíthet a szüleimen.

Nos, ha így gondolta, tévedett is, meg nem is. A bájital végül elkészült, még működött is (és mellékesen egy vadonatúj fejezetet nyitott a gyógyítástudományban), de ez sem volt elég: mint kiderült, a szüleim sérülése sokkal súlyosabb, mint gondoltam: nem csak az _elméjük_ károsodott, hanem a _lelkük_ is megtört.

Mégis, talán érdemes lenne ismét beszélni vele, elbüszkélkedni az eredményemmel... Ami persze csak kisebb részt az én érdemem, hiszen én magam alig végeztem többet, mint a botanikai háttérmunkát... Talán meglepné a tény, hogy tévedett: igenis akadt valaki, ráadásul a század legkiválóbb elméinek egyike, aki nem sajnált öt évet áldozni erre a kutatásra.

Végül elvetem az ötletet, túlságosan gyerekes lenne, ráadásul most fontosabb feladatom van: beszélnem kell Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel, ő az egyetlen, aki még él azok közül, akik felelősek a szüleim tragédiájáért.

Nem, nem bosszúra vágyom – már nem. Az egyetlen dolog, amit várok tőle, egy _emlék;_ annak a szörnyű estének az emléke. Az az egyetlen esélyem, hogy megtudjak valamit: bármit, egy apró részletet, ami esetleg segíthet, utat mutathat, hogy merre keressem a szüleim gyógyulásának lehetőségét...

Sokat gondolkoztam, hogyan vehetném rá, hogy megtegye, amit kérek, hiszen nincs mit ígérnem neki, és nincs mivel fenyegetnem... Végül is, a megoldás egyszerűbb, mint gondoltam volna: Bellatrix _boldog volt,_ hogy megmutathatja azt, amit élete egyik fénypontjának tart.

Tudtam, hogy szörnyű lesz, de arra nem számítottam, hogy önmagamat is látni fogom, mint másfél éves kisgyereket... eszméletlenül, valamiféle kábító varázslat hatása alatt...

Nem tudom, érdemes volt-e átélnem ezt a rémálmot, most nem tudok a részletekre figyelni, csak remélhetem, hogy később, egy merengőben újra meg újra végignézve ezt az emléket, találok valamit, ami segít – most legjobb lenne indulni, és megpróbálni elfelejteni Bellatrix _elégedett_ arcát...

Nem tudom, miért nem tudom egyszerűen itt hagyni. Mit várok még tőle? Megbánást? Vezeklést? Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem bánt meg semmit, még azt sem, hogy amit tett, az _felesleges_ volt: a szüleim semmit sem tudtak Voldemort sorsáról, az egész akció tévedés volt...

Akkor ez nem más, mint a bosszúvágy, amiről azt hittem, hogy már nem él bennem... Vagy legalábbis arra vágyom, hogy valamit megértsen abból, hogy mennyi szenvedést okozott, és mennyire _értelmetlenül;_ hogy a saját életét éppúgy tönkretette, mint az enyémet, vagy még reménytelenebbül...

– Tudsz arról, hogy Denem kísértete képes volt bűnbánatra, és megpróbálta jóvátenni mindazt, amit... – kezdem ügyetlenül, de már meg is bánom. Persze hogy tud, de az ő szemében Denem, a kísértet _nem_ a korábbi Voldemort, hanem egy áruló, akit jobban gyűlöl, mint az élők közül bárkit.

– Annak a szánalmas szellemnek semmi köze a Sötét Úrhoz! – csattan fel. – Csak bitorolja a nevét és az emlékeit! De _én,_ én ugyanaz vagyok, aki voltam, én sohasem tagadom meg azt, amiért a Sötét Nagyúr küzdött!

– Emlékeztess, kérlek, mi is volt az? – kérdezem keserű haraggal. – A mugliszülöttek üldözése? Ártatlanok kínzása és megölése?

Szinte elnéző mosollyal néz rám, ahogy válaszol: – Nem tudod, milyen érzés az, ugye nem? Akkor nem értesz semmit. Semmit! Az az érzés... az a legtisztább gyönyör, amely betölti a testedet, és a lelkedet... Az maga a _Hatalom..._

És én még azt hittem, rávehetem, hogy megbánást mutasson! Most kéne mennem, menekülnöm, ebben a vitában nem győzhetek: hogy lehetne meggyőzni ezt az őrült nőt arról, hogy nem a gyilkosság és a kínzás a legnagyobb gyönyör az életben?!

Már meggyőztem magam, hogy nem kívánom a halálát, még azt sem, hogy dementorok kínozzák... Akkor vajon mit várok tőle? Hogy sírva kérjen bocsánatot? Ha igen, akkor éppannyira őrült vagyok, mint ő...

És mégis, talán van valami, jut hirtelen az eszembe, egy apróság, ami segíthet, hogy megtörjem ezt a rémisztő önelégültségét – nem nevezném bosszúnak, de mégis, legalább nem lenne ennyire megalázó ez az egész helyzet...

– Van egyfajta erő, vagy inkább hatalom... – kezdem óvatosan –, vagy még inkább _lehetőség,_ ami Voldemortban nem volt meg soha... Sem Dumbledore-ban vagy Harry Potterben – teszem hozzá gyorsan, nehogy félreértsen.

– Amiről beszélek, az a legmélyebb, és legősibb mágia, régebbi, mint maga az emberiség; egy lehetőség, amely egyesekben születésüktől fogva megvan, másokból hiányzik... – Látom, hogy kezd figyelni: bekapta a horgot, vagy legalábbis közel áll hozzá.

– Mint a Metamorfmágia? – próbál találgatni, ezzel elárulva, hogy nem olyan közönyös, mint amilyennek mutatkozni szeretne.

– Talán igen, de annál sokkal fontosabb és mélyebb... _Benned_ is megvolt ez a lehetőség, de nem éltél vele. – Érzem, hogy kételkedik, reméli, hogy csak hazugság, amit hall, de én nyugodtan nézek a szemébe, hiszen _nem_ hazudtam.

– És mi az ára? Mit kellene adnom érte? – kérdezi logikusan. – Túl öreg vagyok már ahhoz, hogy elhiggyem, bármi is ingyen van ebben az életben.

– Jár vele némi hátrány is, ami elkerülhetetlen – ismerem el –, te elszenvedted a hátrányokat, de nem kértél a lehetőségből, amely, megismétlem, sem Dumbledore-nak, sem Denemnek nem adott meg!

– Ez is valami jóslat, attól a zavarosfejű csalótól? – véli megtalálni a kiutat. – Vagy talán a _Hírverő_ legújabb számában olvastad mindezt? – Ez a gúnyosnak szánt kérdés csak azt bizonyítja, mennyire tanácstalan, mennyire szeretné, ha kiderülne, hogy ez az 'elvesztett lehetőség' mégsem valóság, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem a saját hibájából veszítette el...

– Még ha hinnék is neked – próbál logikusan védekezni –, még ha sajnálnám is, hogy lemaradtam valamiről, ami szerinted olyan nagy dolog lett volna, akkor sem hibáztathatom önmagam, _mert nem is tudtam róla!_

– De te tudtál róla, gyerekkorod óta – csapok le diadalmasan –, ez lett volna a legfontosabb és legszebb dolog az életedben, és te tudatosan mondtál le róla, önmagadat zártad ki belőle...

Még mindig nem érti, mire gondolok, de tudom, hogy hamarosan rájön; és azt is megérti, hogy ez a lehetőség végleg elveszett a számára.  
– Tudom, hogy téged nem életfogytiglanra ítéltek: körülbelül húsz év múlva kiengednek, de akkor már túl késő lesz...

– Ó, és még azt nem is említettem – folytatom egy új ötlettel –, hogy ez lett volna az egyetlen esély arra, hogy megközelítsd azt, amire Denem olyan kétségbeesetten vágyott...

– Azt kereste, hogy hogyan győzheti le a halált, igaz? Szörnyű dolgokat tett, nem csak másokkal, önmagával is: a saját lelkét is darabokra törte – és mit ért el vele? Most, a halála után, kísértetként áll legközelebb az örökléthez – ugye nem ez az, amire te vágysz?

– Denemnek nem volt családja, árvaházban nőtt fel, rögeszméjévé vált, hogy nincs szüksége másokra, hogy egyedül talál választ minden kérdésre – mindez talán mentség lehet a szörnyű tévedéseire... De te? Neked van mentséged? Elélhetsz még akár száz évig is, de mi marad belőled _azután?_ Legfeljebb egy emlék, egy őrült gyilkos emléke, egy rémmese... Vagy még inkább egy példa arra, hogyan vesztegessük el értelmetlenül az életünket!

— O —

Néhány héttel később Dawlish auror látogat meg, hogy kikérdezzen Bellatrix Lestrange sikertelen öngyilkossági kísérletével kapcsolatban. Őszintén elmondok neki mindent: nincs mit szégyelljek, és nincs mit tagadjak.

Ha őszintén magamba nézek, szinte meglep, hogy mennyire _nem_ érdekel már Bellatrix Lestrange sorsa: nem sajnálom, hogy öngyilkossággal próbálkozott, és nem sajnálom azt sem, hogy túlélte.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami meglep, az Dawlish értetlen kérdése: – Végül is, mi volt az?... Mi lett volna az a hatalom, vagy erő... vagy lehetőség, amiről beszélt neki, amivel összezavarta...?

Nyilván tréfál velem: hogy lehet, hogy nem találta ki magától? Felnőtt férfi, körülbelül ötvenéves lehet, azt hinném, hogy ebben a korban az ember már ismeri az élet dolgait... És ami még rosszabb, ha egyszerűen megmondanám neki, egyenesen _becsapva_ érezné magát... _'Ez túl egyszerű!'_ méltatlankodna...

– Nézze, Mr Dawlish – próbálok kitérni az egyenes válasz elől –, nem szeretném elrontani a lehetőségét, hogy önmaga jöjjön rá; biztosíthatom, hogy a legegyszerűbb és legtermészetesebb dologról van szó... És ha mégsem találná ki, csak kérdezze meg a feleségét, ő biztosan tudni fogja.


End file.
